


Wriggling World

by Rudolphsd



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolphsd/pseuds/Rudolphsd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based off of Vocaloid AI's song "Headphone Actor"</p>
<p>"It is unfortunate that we have to say this, but the world is going to end today."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggling World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Headphone Actor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60021) by AI (Vocaloid), translated by ShirouyaCream on deviantart. 



“ **It was an extremely average day today** _ **,**_ ” Cecil reported, “ **until the City Council made an announcement** _ **. 'It is unfortunate that we have to say this,'**_ **they intoned in unison** _ **,**_ **'** _ **but the world is going to end today.'**_ **Can you believe that? No prior warning, no explanation, just a statement. However-”**

He stopped mid-sentence.

**“Hold on listeners. There was an oak-y, caramel-y voice in my headphones just now. I do not know the voice, and there shouldn't be noise in my noise-canceling headphones. Anyway, it asked** _'_ _**You want to know what is going on, yes?'** _

**“Of course I want to know what is going on dear list- wait.”** There was another pause.

“ _If you cross Radon Canyon in 15 minutes, you will know what I mean. Don't report this,_ ” the voice instructed.

**“I'm very sorry for this unexpected twist, but Night Vale radio is going on the road! We will continue to report this supposed 'apocalypse.' I need to be somewhere in fifteen minutes.”**

Cecil raced out of the studio before Station Management could catch him, and he kept going, reporting as he ran.

**“There's a huge flock of birds, congesting to cover up the sky, swallowing the crescent moon, headed in some unknown direction...'**

**“Waving over the wriggling world, the buildings seem to tremble. The intersection outside the studio is crowded, of course. Man, woman, child, it doesn't matter. I am becoming buried under people yelling and glow clouds chanting. Steve Carlsburg (uhg), Tamika Flynn (still carrying the severed head of the librarian), Old Woman Josie and her not-angels, I am passing them all by. One single person running the other way. Toward my destination.”**

“ _Six minutes left_ ,” the caramel voice persisted.

The radio announcer kept pointing out random things, his breath getting heavy as he ran. Soon, he was panting out his report.

**“The chorus of yells and screams turn to tearful eyes.”**

“ _Five minutes.”_

**“I have my doubts, but no matter who does what, there is no ending humanity's song.”**

_“Three minutes.”_

**“If everything is going to up and vanish, then I have no other way.”**

" _Run, run, there's one minute left_."

But by then, Cecil couldn't hear it, and had stopped reporting.

The canyon's bridge, which he sought to cross, was right before him.

His breath faint, he finally arrived before a wall which projected the sky. Behind it, scientists in white applauded.

"Magnificent," they said.

From there, he saw Night Vale was some sort of experimental facility.

“No longer necessary,” a scientist said, calmly tossing a bomb.

Cecil was told that he had been living his whole life in a little world in a box. So he could only stare, dumbfounded, at the burnt wreckage that had been Night Vale.

A scientist, with perfect hair and a lab coat, refused to look at him, and murmured something into a microphone.

And from the headphones in Cecil's ears, there was a faint, oak-y voice.

_“Sorry.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the Vocaloid song “Headphone actor.” If some of the words are weird, it's because they are inspired by the song. Besides, Cecil says weird stuff like that all the time.  
> In case you didn't realize, the voice in Cecil's headphones is Carlos.


End file.
